


The Agent And The Archer II: Cherries 'N' Strawberries ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Agent And The Archer [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Chocolate, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Cupcakes, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Fruit, Holidays, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Strawberries, Valentine's Day, cherries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint remembers a happy Valentine’s Day as he maintains vigil by Phil’s bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agent And The Archer II: Cherries 'N' Strawberries ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khylara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/gifts).



> Spoilers: For _The Avengers_ (2012)  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 27, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 31, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1128  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Happy Birthday, [Khylara!](khylara.livejournal.com) She requested Pairing: Clint/Coulson. Prompt: _Cupcakes_. Also written for my [2013 DCU Fic/Art Chocolate Valentine’s Day Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/993602.html). Prompts: _Chocolate Cupcakes, Red, White, Red Silk/Satin, Chocolate/Candies_.  
>  The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

_Sweets are_  
For the sweet  
And for those  
With a sweet tooth. 

  


**Sarah Lee**  
"Sweet Nothings"  
1961 C.E.

Clint rubbed his eyes as he tried to get comfortable in his uncomfortable hospital chair. The incessant beeping of the machines no longer irritated him. It was more background noise now.

Clint looked down at Phil, who was still in the coma he had fallen into since his surgery. Emotions washed over him as they always did when he looked at his lover and thought of his grievous injury.

_Loki really did a number on you, the bastard. He screwed me up, too. Someday he’ll get his, and I hope I’m the guy who’ll deliver._

Clint leaned back and tilted his head, closing his eyes. At least he could turn off the fluorescent ceiling lights while he maintained his vigil. When the doctors and nurses needed to switch them on for examinations, Clint slipped his sunglasses on. All he needed was a migraine triggered by too-bright lights.

He rubbed the back of his neck. He was lucky that Fury was going easy on him. He hadn’t been assigned any new missions like Natasha had. Besides, it was probably wise to have him lay low for awhile, considering how he had injured and killed his colleagues while mind-controlled.

_Nothin’ like some good ol’-fashioned mind control to get you in bad with your co-workers._

He tried not to think of his nightmarish time under Loki. It was difficult when looking down at Phil. Loki had skewered him with a callousness that could have chilled even Natasha. Clint had seen him in action, up close and personal.

“Hey.”

Clint was startled out of his reverie by Natasha. He was glad of her presence as she walked over to the bed. 

“Hi.” Clint sat up. “Whatcha got in the bag?”

She held up a white paper bag. “Just a little treat.” She opened the bag and lifted out a cupcake.

And what a cupcake it was: rich, dark chocolate cake topped by thick, creamy vanilla frosting and dark Bing cherries. It was simple and elegant but full of flavor. Clint’s mouth watered. He took the treat from Natasha.

“I remember your fondness for these.” Natasha glanced down at Phil. “And Phil matches your sweet tooth.” She reached down into the bag again and produced a vanilla cupcake with chocolate frosting and fresh strawberries on top.

Clint almost moaned. He hadn’t eaten in hours and the smell of the cupcakes was delicious. “Thanks, Nat.” He began to unwrap his cupcake. “You can eat Phil’s. He wouldn’t mind.”

Natasha smiled slightly. “Thanks.” She set the cupcake on the nightstand. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Clint bit into his cupcake, the flavors combining to burst on his tongue. He closed his eyes and let the deliciousness melt on his tongue. He remembered a Valentine’s Day a few years ago that he had shared with Phil…

& & & & & &

_It was a typically slushy February day in Chicago. People morosely tramped along the streets as the wind blew harshly off Lake Michigan, cutting through the bone. The snow they had received in the last storm was dirty from salt and sand. A slate-gray sky gave no promise of sunshine soon._

_The S.H.I.E.L.D. office in the aptly-named Windy City was discreetly tucked away in the Sears Tower. Agents dressed like businessmen in order to blend in, which was easy for Phil. He dressed in suits as a matter-of-course, but for agents like Clint, it was a little different. He had to doff his casual clothes and wear a suit, too, which just wasn’t his style. Phil had made it his personal business to give Clint advice on how to dress._

_And now on this blustery day in Chicago, they met at a small restaurant downtown. **The Yellow Daffodil** was a modest family-owned establishment that catered to matrons out for lunch with their friends and office workers from the many buildings close to the restaurant. It had been established generations ago and had seen the heyday of Capone and Dillinger._

_Clint entered the restaurant in a dark-blue suit and vest with a matching overcoat and a red silk tie. He looked sharp and he knew it. He immediately saw Phil sitting at a table by one of the two large windows overlooking the street. Tugging uncomfortably on his collar, he took the seat opposite Phil._

_Phil smiled at him. “You look great.”_

_“Thanks to you.”_

_The senior agent waved his hand negligently. “I had good material to work with.”_

_Clint laughed. Leave it to Phil to make him feel good about himself. He gave his lover the once-over and returned the favor by saying, “You don’t look so bad yourself.”_

_Phil smiled again. He _did_ look good in a black suit with a matching vest and red silk tie. It was not strictly S.H.I.E.L.D. regulation but the businessmen who belonged in the Sears Tower dressed in tailored suits, not ones off the rack. _

_The lunch was a good one, each of them ordering thick sandwiches. Clint enjoyed turkey, tomato, lettuce and mustard on wheat while Phil ate roast beef, mayo and cheddar on rye. Hand-cut French friends and potato salad with dill were the side dishes as they deliberately didn’t talk S.H.I.E.L.D. business. Instead, they were just a happy couple on Valentine’s Day._

_“Wanna go to a movie tonight?” Clint asked._

_“What’s good?” Phil speared a French fry and ate it._

_“There’s a caper flick about Boston guys robbing banks.”_

_“Is that **The Town?”**_

_“Yep, it’s about guys from Charlestown where they grow bank robbers, apparently.” Clint drank his Coke. Pity it wasn’t good booze but he could fix that tonight._

_“I’m in.” Phil grinned._

_Clint answered with a grin of his own. “Great. The showing is at seven at the Biograph.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Clint was really looking forward to tonight. Neither one of them was overly mushy, but Valentine’s Day allowed them to bring out the flowers and candy and all that jazz. He had plans for their date and romance was part of the deal._

_**Doesn’t hurt to get romantic once in awhile.** _

_After lunch they walked to **Gerardi’s Bakery**. Phil ushered Clint inside to the smell of all kinds of baked good: breads, cake, pie, cupcakes, cannolis…all things that tasted good._

_“My treat,” Phil said quietly with a smile. He spoke to the girl behind the counter. “Those two, please.”_

_The young woman took two cupcakes out of the display case: chocolate with vanilla frosting and cherries and vanilla with chocolate frosting and strawberries. Clint took the chocolate cupcake and took a bite._

_“Happy Valentine’s Day, Clint,” Phil said with a smile._

& & & & & &

Clint finished his cupcake. He brushed the hair back from Phil’s brow.

“I love you, Phil,” he whispered.


End file.
